


[Podfic] Tamed, Wild, Caged, and Feral Creatures

by merripestin



Series: pest's podfic [6]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Magic, Masturbation, Podfic, Podfic Length: 1-1.5 Hours, Romance, Vaginal Sex, Violence, possessive thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-01
Updated: 2013-08-01
Packaged: 2018-01-09 00:02:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1139058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merripestin/pseuds/merripestin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Belle is there, in his house, a fortune un-earned.</p><p>Until his will crumbled, he would pretend to be what she thought he was, what she thought she wanted. He'd lay his mangy hide down at her feet and let her hands soothe him and pretend not to be rabid and broken.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Tamed, Wild, Caged, and Feral Creatures

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Tamed, Wild, Caged, and Feral Creatures](https://archiveofourown.org/works/678142) by [merripestin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/merripestin/pseuds/merripestin). 



  
  
podfic read by merripestin (87 min)

  
[download mp3 (mediafire) 80MB](http://www.mediafire.com/download/mbm7fwsxuk2u1o9/Tamed_Wild_Caged_and_Feral_Creatures.mp3)  
[audiofic archive](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/tamed-wild-caged-and-feral-creatures)  
  


End file.
